


【TSN/ME】不实新闻

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: “爆！‘四骑士’领队爱神使用神奇‘魔法’操纵奥斯本大楼电路变出以摩斯密码形式闪动的心形公开向爱德华多·萨维林浪漫示爱！”“震惊！六年前著名‘上亿离婚案’的主角Facebook CEO马克·扎克伯格利用他们的‘孩子’向‘前妻’爱德华多·萨维林请求复合！”
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 9





	【TSN/ME】不实新闻

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
> Mark/Eduardo，Daniel/Peter（提及）。划线有意义。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

极度理智、抛却无谓情感公务雷厉风行行事、思维活跃、创造Facebook的天才、最年轻亿万富翁的马克·艾略特·扎克伯格自行运转了二十多年价值百亿的脑子宕机了。

办公室里的人们在CEO本人宕机因而面部表情毫无波澜的情况下反射性放低呼吸，一时间默契十足地保持诡异的沉默。

“……再说一遍。”

“你确定？”

肖恩下意识将手贴紧裤袋——里头放了防止他英年早逝的喷雾剂，见马克还是那样一张无法解析他什么心情的脸，不由得转头面向克里斯，毫不犹豫地把皮球踢给他。

克里斯眉头一跳，双眼一眯看了回去。

两位高层人员仿若幼稚园小班同学用眼神厮杀，无视马克的要求。

“爆！‘四骑士’领队爱神使用神奇‘魔法’操纵奥斯本大楼电路变出以摩斯密码形式闪动的心形公开向爱德华多·萨维林浪漫示爱！”坐在沙发上完全没注意其他两位大龄儿童厮杀，达斯汀在马克催促的目光下捧着手机念出。

语气由高至低，声情并茂，原本被放大加黑的字体亦被他加上重音，单以朗读标题时的嗓音来说，值得给一个红圈。

达斯汀往下翻阅，点开评论区点赞数最多的一条链接。

“啊哈，网友还搞了个投票。蜘蛛侠在桥上挂蛛丝告白和爱神操纵电路告白你更钟意哪个？”

无视马克杀人的眼神，肖恩兴致勃勃地举手道：“我投蜘蛛侠，史无前例的酷！别人都模仿不来。”

“虽然很不愿意同肖恩一个观点，但蜘蛛侠在大桥上的公开示爱更有意思。”达斯汀别别扭扭发表和肖恩同样的观点，按下投票确认键，顺道分享到自己的主页。

“租赁奥斯本大楼搞这种罗曼蒂克更花费钱财吧，倒不如说爱神的胆子非常大。”

克里斯加入讨论。

哈利·奥斯本走马上任以来办事雷厉风行不讲情面的冷酷让外界对他议论纷纷，在纽约民众对蜘蛛侠好感度剧增的情况下公开点赞号角日报老板J·乔纳·詹姆森蜘蛛侠有害论的发言，引得奥斯本集团的民间声誉在那段时间降低不少。

多方面体现哈利不是一个好说话的人，克里斯认为爱神的举动没有经过哈利的同意私自操作。

即使近年来多家企业被四骑士到访流露负面新闻，使其安保公司业绩陡然频频升高，但从其他角度来说，这也暴露了奥斯本集团的保全系统仍然不够完美。

一次酒会上恰巧见过哈利的肖恩打了个哆嗦，他摸了摸脖颈道：“诺曼·奥斯本的儿子啊，披着羸弱可欺拟态的绿皮毒蛇。”

同样碰见过哈利的克里斯赞同点头。

达斯汀从未碰到年轻的奥斯本，肖恩的形容和克里斯感慨的表情看得他两眼一懵。

他在新闻里看见过几次媒体发布的照片和一些动态视频，本人脸色总是苍白看起来身体很不好的样子，身材也是瘦瘦小小的，不像很可怕的人物。

他问：“什么意思？”

“虽然生物研究和我们不搭边，但拿马克对比吧，马克是一柄锋利的击剑，”接住马克砸来的签字笔，肖恩顺势挥动双手在空中来回比划，“奥斯本就是断头台上的铡刀，你不知道他什么让你头颅落地。”

“所以爱神为了追求爱情勇于面对危险吗，真浪漫。”达斯汀脑回路清奇地感慨。

肖恩挥舞的动作一顿，无言看向疑似成为爱神粉丝的蠢蛋。

克里斯摇头，眼神怜悯：“没救了。”

三人无视他围绕奥斯本谈论一圈绕回原题，却不讲实际有用的内容，马克忍无可忍，插入就差红茶甜点的茶话会冷声道：“你们打扰我办公就是为了讲八卦？”

“怎么会？”

肖恩站起身，浮夸张开双臂拥着并不存在的透明人脚步轻移转动一个半圈，在马克注视白痴的目光下停了下来，颇感无趣地耸了耸肩。

“好吧，你的鹿眼小王子抛弃你找了个和你长相有点微妙的相像的男朋友，请问扎克伯格先生，现在的心情是什么？”肖恩笑嘻嘻举起签字笔当作记者采访用的录音笔贴近马克，不着调地问。

马克大力拍开肖恩的手，拿回签字笔：“我和华多不是gay。”

“答非所问。”肖恩摊手，“如果你把你推特里仅供自己查看的内容给删掉的话，我就信你不喜欢爱德华多。”

“什么内容！？”

“你怎么知道！”

“马克！你要追回华多了吗！”

H33三人异口同声。

“闭嘴。”

阻止克里斯和达斯汀的追问，马克冷锐的钴蓝色双眼眯了起来，定在身体格外放松，把半边屁股压在桌上懒洋洋倚靠的轻浮家伙身上。

“你黑了我的电脑。”

“拜托，你的猴子们到现在都在试着黑你的电脑，我也尝试过而已，没成功。”肖恩重复尝试二字，抬高手指一弯，比出引号着重强调，“是上次小聚会结束之后帮你收拾屋子时候发现你的电脑屏幕亮着，而你倒在一边不省人事。”

肖恩扶额，无奈称：“当时，我的手和眼睛根本不受大脑控制，身为器官的主人我也很苦恼啊。”

“……你是怎么做到再一次刷新我对你脸皮厚度的测算值。”听了何其不要脸的发言，达斯汀瞠目结舌。

轻浮做作，说话还扬高嗓子，有点咏叹调的意思在里头。联想最近Facebook新进来的女员工爱好似乎是舞台剧相关，克里斯神色复杂：“你什么时候才能放过Facebook的员工……”

“嘿，别这样看我。”肖恩指向黑着一张脸莫名其妙开始活动腕骨和手臂的CEO，“我帮你们把暴君不为人知的秘密给挖掘出来，还能帮他寻回他的爱人啊！”

马克合上笔记本电脑，起身走到挂有画像的墙面，抬高手握住剑柄取下重剑，全程动作几近无声。

“马克，你在干什么？”肖恩不知道自己即将遭受刺激心脏的危险，好奇问。

克里斯这次怜悯的目光投向他，同达斯汀一起站在不妨碍马克活动的角落，一齐划上十字。

“愿上帝保佑你。”

“什——”

马克轻松挽出剑花，提剑走近，抬高的瞬间伸臂疾出，势如破竹，清晰可闻的破空声刹那间截断话音。

凸起喉结处的冰凉和细微的刺痛唤醒怔住的肖恩，他后知后觉般捂住清楚感知心跳紊乱的胸口倒吸一口气，歪歪斜斜倚着的重心本就不稳，小腿一软立马栽倒地上，阿玛尼新季衬衫弄得更加乱糟糟了。

轻快的笑声响了一秒便被止住，肖恩双眼放空略过居高临下俯视他的马克，寻到源头。

感受过这种待遇的达斯汀正捂着嘴巴无声地噗噗直乐，眼睛都该死的笑弯到可以看见眼角的细纹。

肖恩露出往日嗑大了才会出现的傻瓜表情，愣愣道：“操……我好像看到神奇博士穿着骚包的黑西装还戴了副盲人款墨镜。”

马克冷哼一声，将重剑重新挂至墙上，绕开办公桌回到自己舒服的座位，翻开电脑一顿敲打，没再管地上瘫坐着毫无姿态身家上亿的富豪。

达斯汀幸灾乐祸：“马克，你把肖恩吓傻了。”

停下敲打键盘的动作，马克冷不丁道：“昨晚华多在迈阿密。”

“你又黑华多的行程。”

克里斯皱起眉头。

他已经可以预想到爱德华多又一次发现电脑或者手机被人入侵后暴跳如雷后给马克打电话臭骂一顿，不听人说话也不给回嘴的机会再迅速挂断。

上一次他这么干的时候，马克正在新人培训会议上总结。

克里斯不知道他们私底下是不是多次进行了诸如此类的事情，才让马克瞥一眼来电显示后反射性按下接通。

事情坏就坏在，即便没开免提，麦克风依然把他对马克的咒骂放大，整个会议厅里的Facebook员工只要耳朵没坏，都清楚听到了内容。

克里斯眼里马克操蛋的只愣了一秒，之后表情更是没变，顶着几十双意味不明的眼睛拿起电话和平时一样说了一句华多我在开会，瞬间将爱德华多话头堵住，令对方二话不说直接断掉这通通讯。

一起不可预料的意外。

公关部又花费了十几分钟的时间让参与了新人培训结束会议上的所有人对这件事闭上嘴，令人庆幸的是劳动合同已经签订，不怕他们转头就跑。

会议结束，克里斯辛辛苦苦耗费半天功夫才让抿着嘴巴不配合工作的CEO张开一点点缝隙，不情不愿地把自己时不时探查爱德华多行踪的犯罪行为袒露出来。

不知悔改的CEO挠着膝盖裤缝处冒出的线头，说爱德华多的设备装了反追踪代码，肯定认识了懂行的人，语气焦躁又隐隐透出委屈的意思，让克里斯一时之间不知该气还是该笑他活该。

“如果昨晚华多不在纽约，那这条新闻的‘爱德华多·萨维林’又是谁？各大社交软件平台都有网友发布当时的照片。”

达斯汀是四人中网上冲浪的个中高手，还未等他们从电视或者纸报上看到新闻，达斯汀就会在小群聊中转载众多匪夷所思的大小消息。

爱神向爱德华多告白一事，也是达斯汀咋咋呼呼地在群里连续发送了数十条信息以此表达自己的不敢置信。

马克基本不看群聊，半个小时就会被肖恩和达斯汀的垃圾对话给填充到不可计数的聊天数目。

昨晚被爱德华多通过视频通讯边吃饭边被骂了十分钟——因为饮食及睡眠紊乱引发急性肠胃炎进医院上了新闻，推特上关于此事的热度就当代年轻人亚健康问题三天里居高不下。

电话挂断，灵感突现，转头翻开电脑编写代码到凌晨三点，补觉不到五个小时起床开始办公，从头到尾都没去关注新闻，等到三人来到办公室战战兢兢告知这条消息他才知道。

马克嘴角下撇微小的弧度，冷冷道：“反正不是华多。”

简单的字句让在场三人不由带着怜惜慈爱如同老祖母看待小孙子的目光看向马克，仿佛他就是狗血小说里总是被拿来代指悲情角色的倔强骄傲受到委屈却不告诉大家的猫咪，独自一人团成圆球蹲在阴影角落中，一点一点舔舐伤痕累累的身体，尾巴有气无力地拍打地面，全无往日趾高气扬的样子。

不知道他们内心丰富的八点档剧场，但马克感知清晰，被看得恶心的同时觉得他们脑子有病。

敲打了好一阵键盘的十根手指脱离电脑范围，马克掏出手机注视屏幕。

马克疑似等待电话和信息的模样令克里斯突生不安，以往的经验告诉他，暴君不告知众人的情况下搞事一般搞的都是大事，他不由上前质问：“马克，你又干了什么？”

马克神色困惑，却又透露出兴奋和把人比下去的骄傲。他状似不在意地说道：“没什么，我改了改用户进入Facebook后的页面，让他们能看见创始人一列中我和华多的姓名以心号联接起来置顶在第一位，增添多几秒玫瑰花瓣散落屏幕的小程序而已。”

看清克里斯愈发僵硬的脸色，马克顿了顿，补充道：“只限定一天，放心。”

“程序员的浪漫，有趣。”肖恩读不懂空气似的感慨。

“所以我可以开一个投票链接？标题我想好了，爱神与暴君之间你更喜欢谁的告白？”达斯汀跃跃欲试，话音一落立马跑了出去，用脚趾头想也知道，他铁定是跑回自己办公室准备搞起投票。

然而公关头头——克里斯气血上涌，捂着胸口直喘粗气，手指抽搐，极力忍耐不让拳头与顶头上司的脸亲密接触。

捧了有五分钟的手机一亮，未等肖恩及克里斯看清来电人便被马克接起贴在耳边。

“华——”

“马克！艾略特！扎克伯格！”

爱德华多的声音透过扩音器传播出去，让在场另外两位清楚听到本人愤怒的声音。

克里斯欣慰地想，果然就连爱德华多也不赞同这种花里胡哨的……

“你有胆子在Facebook搞花样为什么不敢捧着玫瑰花束找我！”语毕，电话立马挂断。

……方式？

操。克里斯脸木了。

“肖恩，帮我订去迈阿密的机票！”马克倏地起身，抓起笔记本电脑急匆匆往外走。

“没问题！”

肖恩打着看戏的主意，笑眯眯应下这份原属于秘书的差事，跟在马克身后离开。

“……我不管了。”

对着空荡荡的办公室，克里斯佝偻背脊，面容颓丧仿佛苍老了十岁，推开办公室门，在下属好奇的目光下脚步沉重地迈步缓慢走远。

END


End file.
